The Legend of Zelda: Sagittarius Sagittam Temporis
by Asteral de Tellimor
Summary: In the the final days of the Hylian people, when all hope has been lost, and light is consumed by darkness, Zelda chooses to change the nature of reality itself in an attempt to save her people. Her only hope is that a new generation of heroes will be able to destroy the darkness, and succeed where they have failed. Will they be victorious, or will history repeat itself, again?


The Legend of Zelda

Sagittarius Sagittam Temporis

**Prologue**

Princess Zelda looked out from the highest tower of Hyrule Castle, at the destruction that Ganondorf, the Demon Thief, had wrought upon the many worlds of the Hyrulian Star Empire. She would have wept, but she had no more tears to cry. Instead, she looked out with a deadpan expression, realising that she was witnessing the end of her world as she knew it. Unless, of course, she was willing to allow the most audacious act of her entire life, perhaps of all time.

She took one last look at the chaos that was now rampant throughout Hyrule, and made her choice. She turned to descend from the tower, and found at its base one of her loyal servants, Hathon.

"Hathon, summon the captain of the guard. Tell him to meet me at the Temple of the Triforce."

"Yes, m'lady." Hathon replied. "I will fetch Captain Audacia at once."

"Thank you. Once you have found him, you are free to go. I will no longer need your services again."

"M'lady?!" Hathon looked up in surprise.

"If my plan works, then we will never have existed at all. And if it doesn't, well, you deserve to spend the last few hours of the Hyrulian Star Empire with Maggie. You have earned that much, my old friend."

"Thank you, m'lady. May I be so bold as to embrace you, as the last time I will likely see my dearest friend?" Zelda smiled, a rare thing in these days of utter chaos, and took her oldest friend into her arms, for the first and last time.

"I will miss you, Hathon." She mumbled into his chest, a few last tears breaking away.

"And I you, m'lady." Came the choked response. After a moment, Hathon released Zelda, but he would have held her forever if he could. "I will fetch the captain."

"Thank you, Hathon." Zelda watched the elderly man rush off to fetch Captain Audacia, his footsteps pronounced by the walking stick he used to get around. She watched him go, realising this was the last time they would ever see each other, regardless of the outcome of her plan. Then she headed straight for the armoury, to retrieve the most powerful weapon in the universe: the Arrow of Time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hathon hurried into the main courtyard, and found Captain Link Audacia marshalling what was left of his troops. Link was the last bastion of hope and courage in these dark days. Hathon knew that as long as Link was alive, the warriors of the Hyrulian Star Empire would never falter in their service to the Hyrule family. Link was the flame that kept the fire alive, at all costs. He was the one who had led the armies of the Empire on their great campaign against Ganondorf's minions. Link had commanded the _Farore_, the greatest starship ever built, had led her into the heart of enemy territory and blasted his way back out. The _Farore_, with Link in command, had fought the legendary battle of Wolf 359, where they had taken out Ganondorf's flagship, the _Twilight Realm_. And despite the fact that they had failed, they had still destroyed over 60% of Ganondorf's forces.

It was a pity that their legacy had to end this way. Although Hathon had known Zelda since she was a child. He had recognised that glint in her eyes. Her expression may have been resigned, and her eyes may have been dulled by years of strife. But the glint was still there, and it told Hathon that Zelda, at least, had a plan.

He hobbled up to the captain, and said, "Captain Audacia, the Lady Zelda requests that you meet her in the Temple of the Triforce, immediately."

"I'll be right there, Sir Hathon. Please tell her I -"

"I am afraid that I am no longer in the service of her Royal Majesty. I was relieved of my services not a moment ago." Hathons only regret was that he had to say that to Link. Hathon was Knight Commander of the Hyrule Sword Masters, the elite guards that were specifically trained to defend the royal family. The knight commanders of the Hyrule Sword Masters were historically the personal bodyguards and confidantes to the royal princess, she who was born with Hylia's blood in her veins, and who bore the name of Zelda. Hathon had been there when Zelda was born, on the tragic day that her mother had died in childbirth, and ever since then he had protected her with his life. He had nearly given his life on many an occasion for her, and from the moment she was born, he had never left her side.

Only Link himself enjoyed a closer relationship with Zelda, so to hear Hathon say such seemingly innocent words was truly the final blow. For Zelda to let go of Sir Hathon marked the end of the Hylian race. Zelda truly had, finally, incomprehensibly, given up.

"Sir-sir Hathon?" Link stuttered, his unbreakable confidence on the verge of shattering. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The old knight said in a defeated voice. "But don't you worry lad. The lady Zelda has a plan. I can see it in her eyes."

"A plan? After all this?" He cast his hand at the destruction outside the walls, as Ganondorf's demon minions lay waste to their homeworld.

"Aye, a plan. We won't be able to win against this, but I think that perhaps the Lady Zelda's intentions are not for securing victory, but perhaps simply for avoiding defeat. All I know is that the princess has a plan, and that plan will allow me to see my wife for one more time." He looked straight into Link's eyes, with an expression both gentle and optimistic. "Have faith in her, Link. She is the wisest of us all. If she has a plan, I would follow her without hesitation."

"Thank you, Hathon. May our spirits meet again in the afterlife."

"I would like nothing better." The two men shook hands, and in that moment, the two shared a silent discourse that only two soldiers would understand. A moment of complete clarity, where all that is unsaid between them is either laid bare or forgotten. In that moment, they knew that this was the last time they would ever see each other again, and they accepted that with the calm confidence that was required of them.

And then they let go. Link turned away, to meet with Zelda; Hathon hobbled over to the hall where the last civilians – and his wife, Maggie – were waiting. And to the onlookers there, it appeared that he stood a little straighter that day.

* * *

Link strode smartly into the Temple, and there was Zelda, his childhood friend, waiting at the altar. He stood beside her, looking down at the golden bow that lay there, and it was then that he realised what it was that she intended to do.

"My lady -"

"No, Link. Today is not a day for formalities. We need not be so serious around each other." She turned to look at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "Not today."

"Oh, Zelda." He embraced her, his own tears beginning to form. The held each other, knowing in their hearts that this was the last time they would ever be together.

"Do you intend to do this, Zel?"

"Yes, Link. It is the only weapon we have left. The weapon of time itself."

"How far back?"

"All the way. I intend to give us all another chance. Perhaps things will turn out differently."

"You know this is our only chance?"

"Of course." She lifted her eyes to look into his. "The arrow had five uses of it. Four times before, I chose to try again. But I am willing to try again if it means one more day with you."

She turned and picked up the arrow, and gave it to Link. "Your bow has the power to fire the arrow this one last time. The gem in its handle, the one that powers its circuitry, is also imbued with the same energy that resonates along this arrow. Simply nock the arrow and fire it through the Triforce. The goddesses will do the rest."

Link took the arrow, and weighed it in his hands, as if pondering the fate of the entire universe.

"Zelda?" He murmured.

"Yes?"

"In all the years we've known one another, there is only one secret that I have kept from you. And I think you know what it is." He looked at her, his eyes betraying his innermost thoughts. Zelda brought her hand up to his face, softly stroking his cheek.

"Yes, my love. I think I do." And she reached forward and kissed him, for the first and last time. As they parted, Link smiled at her one last time, then he nocked the arrow, drew back his bow for the very last time, and let the golden shaft fly straight and true into the heart of the Triforce. In that instant, all of time ceased to exist. The arrow collapsed the universe about it in an instant, and in that same instant the universe was reborn.

Time's arrow had begun its flight again, this time in the hope that the past, and the future would be better than they had been. For this was their last chance to ensure the demise of the Demon Thief. If Ganondorf could not be stopped this time, then darkness would consume the universe, and all would suffer beneath his terrible wrath. Only time will tell if, this time, light will triumph over darkness…


End file.
